


lover/leaver

by floralshoppe



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Cheese, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, back at it again laid ease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralshoppe/pseuds/floralshoppe
Summary: Damon miraculously time-travels to a party to meet his younger self and heckle him.





	lover/leaver

Damon has no problem in indulging in the things he enjoys. Tonight, at this moment, he can firmly say that there is not enough indulging or enjoying going on. He should’ve listened to Alex when he said this was gonna be a complete shitshow, because now he’s stuck on some random bloke’s couch sipping a steadily warming can of beer. His eyes boredly observed the party, waiting for someone to even vaguely catch his attention enough that he’d want to snog them. The party had been going on for about two hours now and his chances of using the ‘lead singer in a band’ card were slowly declining. Now everyone was shitfaced and he was just ‘that handsome lad over there.’ He’s just glad the Gallagher’s hadn’t shown up, because if there’s anyone that can ruin a good time, it’s those two

However, on this latest trip around the room, his eyes seemed to flit and catch and stop on one particular man across the room, gaze just as piercing and eyes as sharp and watery as his own. He felt like Dorian Gray, like a painting of his own self had suddenly stood and appeared in front of him at a party and now stared him down. He stood without much thought, tilting his head towards the back doors of the room and then heading in that direction, not particularly waiting to see if his companion would follow him. If he followed, that was all the answer he'd need, even if he wasn't actually sure what the question was. He shut the door behind him with his foot and occupied his hands with pulling out a cigarette to light.

"Those make your voice sound like shit, mate." And apparently the mysterious stranger had not only stolen his body, but his voice as well. He turned quickly, the skin on his neck prickling with nerves. "Trust me, I'd know."

"Who the hell are you?"

"We're gonna sit through that kind of nonsense, really?"

"How'd you get in here?"

"I tapped my heels together three times."

"I'll call 999 on you man, I'm serious."

"You're the one who invited me in the room, _man_."

Damon glared at the older man, the older looking version of himself that wouldn't wipe that smile off his face. He finally shifted feet, a puff of smoke leaving along with his vigilance. "Am I seriously gonna go bald like that?"

This must've finally caused the older man to crack, because that cheeky glint in his eyes washed away in a way that made his older features much more pronounced. "Oi. This isn't that far down the line so you better get used to it."

Younger Damon can't even revel in the delight of wiping that dumb grin off the other's face, all he can do is gently run his hands through the hair on his head like if he tugs too tight it might all come off. "For fuck's sake, how stressful does the future get that my head looks like _that_?" He throws a hand vaguely towards Old Damon's head, which has gone decidedly pink in annoyance. "I mean seriously, I know touring does you head in a bit, but Christ."

"Okay, we get itー”

"No really, mate. I just kind of wanna throw cheese at it."

Older Damon pauses, his face sort of twisting up in thought and temporarily returning to a normal shade. "Why would you throw cheese at my bald head?"

Now younger Damon gets a bit flustered his fingers starting to twist around the cigarette he'd yet to light. "It was a joke you prick, sod off?"

"It's because you still have a cheese fetish, don't you?" The younger boy groans, and the other one finally has the upper hand again. "Shit, you do don't you? I see Alex hasn't ruined it for you yet."

"How would heー?"

"Mate, you don't wanna know."

The younger boy still a bit caught off guard, folds his arms in defense. "So what if I do like cheese a bit? If we're the same person, that means you do, too."

"You're finally acknowledging we're the same person?"

" _If_ we're the same personーwhich I still, truly doubtーthat means you have this enjoyment of cheese too."

There's a pause in the air as both of them wait for the other to ask the question lingering in the air. The younger tucks his cigarette behind his ear and stuffs his hands in his front pockets, while the elder watched with a careful eye, before finally speaking. "Would you _like_ to throw cheese at my face?"

And the man doesn't have to ask twice before the younger laddy is heading downstairs to the kitchen for some cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued :)


End file.
